1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle pedal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle pedal that is designed to more easily permit mud to pass through its pedal body.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. One particular component of the bicycle, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the bicycle pedal.
Pedals are an essential bicycle component in that they transfer cycling power to the bicycle's drive train. Different styles of bicycles utilize different bicycle pedal styles that are designed for a specific purpose such as for pleasure, off road biking, road racing, etc. In recent years, one particular type of bicycle pedal, which is gaining more popularity, is the step-in or clipless pedal, which releasably engages a cleat secured to the sole of a rider's shoe. In other words, cleats are attached to the sole of specially-designed cycling shoes. The cleats lock the rider's feet into the pedals. The step-in pedal has a pedal spindle that can be mounted on the crank of a bicycle, a pedal body that is rotatably supported on this pedal spindle, and a cleat engagement mechanism that clamps onto the cleat. In an off road bicycle pedal, both sides of the pedal body is provided with a cleat engagement mechanism for engaging a cleat. Road racing pedals typically only have a single cleat engagement mechanism on one side of the pedal body. In either case, in this type of bicycle pedal, the rider steps onto the pedal and the cleat engagement mechanism automatically grips on to the cleat secured to the bottom of the rider's shoe.
More specifically, when attaching the rider's shoe to the step-in pedal via the cleat, the rider moves the shoe obliquely downwardly and forwardly relative to the pedal body such that the front end of the cleat engages a front hook or cleat engagement member of the pedal body. Once the front end of the cleat is engaged with the front hook of the pedal body, the rider places the rear end of the cleat in contact with a guide portion of the rear hook or cleat engagement member of the pedal body. In this position, the rider presses the shoe downwardly against the step-in pedal to cause the rear hook or cleat engagement member to initially pivot rearwardly against the force of a spring to move the rear hook or cleat engagement member to a cleat releasing position. The rear end of the cleat then enters a position opposite a back face of the rear hook or cleat engagement member. Then, the rear hook or cleat engagement member returns under the force of a biasing member or spring so that the rear hook or cleat engagement member engages the rear end of the cleat. This engagement fixes the rider's shoe to the step-in pedal via the cleat.
When releasing the shoe from the step-in pedal, the rider will typically turn the shoe about an axis perpendicular or approximately perpendicular to the tread of the step-in pedal, using the front end of the cleat as a pivoting point. As a result of this pivoting action, the rear hook or cleat engagement member is pivoted rearward against the force of the spring to a cleat releasing position to release the shoe.
Most step-in pedals are quite small and can have several moving parts. As a result of these types of pedal designs, the moving parts often can become clogged with dirt or mud in wet and/or muddy riding conditions. Dirt or mud can affect the release of the cleat from the step-in pedal, or affect insertion of the cleat into the cleat engagement members of the step-in pedal. This can especially be a problem if the dirt or mud dries within the moving parts of the step-in pedal. This is usually more of a problem for off-road type bicycle riding. Additionally, in recent years, downhill races, dual slalom races, cross-country races and other such off-road races for mountain bikes and BMX (bicycle motor-cross) have been widely staged. In any of these off-road type races, unlike in road racing, the riders traverse an unpaved track or course. Furthermore, with this type of off-road racing, the foot must be repeatedly taken off the pedal during cornering and replaced on the pedal after the corner has been exited. Similarly, in recreational off-road riding, the rider's shoes must often be repeatedly removed and reattached to the bicycle pedals depending on the riding situation. Unfortunately, since off-road riding is performed on unpaved roads, mud clings to the pedals and tends to clog the cleat engagement members. Once the cleat engagement members become clogged with mud, the cleat cannot be engaged in the cleat engagement members and the shoe cannot be attached to the pedal. Moreover, the mud often clogs the biasing mechanism such that the cleat engagement members may not operate properly. One attempt to provide a pedal that is designed to more easily permit mud to pass through its pedal body is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,529, which is assigned to Shimano, Inc.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle pedal. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.